Talk:Battlefield 4: Second Assault
Weapons The latest BF Blog says it includes five weapons, but we have six listed here, and that's not even including the M60 which has also been seen in trailers. Alex T Snow (talk) 03:12, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes I mentioned it in the comments -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 03:13, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Release date So, it's now 2 December and there is no sign of Second assault in Battlelog, nor in Origin. Official site says, that SA will be available December 3 for "non-BF4 Premium Xbox One owners". It seems, that we should delete release dates for PC and PS from the page. Vad9477 (talk) 15:21, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Done. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 16:42, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Second Assault Dog Tags Just something interesting I noticed. The dog tags that are releasing in preparation for Second Assault correspond with each of the four maps. The Omani daggers - Gulf of Oman (Khanjar, used by certain Arab tribes in the Arabian Peninsula and along the coast of the Persian Gulf). The Caspian Horse (and Turkmenistan flag stars) - Caspian Border (self-explanatory, border map) Ahura Mazda (Zoroastrian religious figure) - Operation Firestorm* (f.y.i. Zoroastrianism is a faith of Iranian origin and is associated with fire, such as their fire temples). The other symbol, don't know what it's called, associated with Paris - Operation Metro 21:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :They released them days ago PLR. For Metro, its called the Fleur-des-lis symbol. -- 21:12, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :JSYK PLR, the Fleur-des-lis is a insignia that was used by French Royals (from the Valois to the Orelans to the Bourbons)-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 23:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) TOMMAROW we all return to hell I cant wait for the gol and dpv and oman and metro this will be great--Xeno126 (talk) 16:01, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Was thinking about this earlier... ... The Second Assault maps cannot possibly be set in the same year as Battlefield 3. There are some key points (erring towards some speculation, I apologize) that may nullify this fallacy: *Caspian Border - This one is the biggie: the difference between BF3 and BF4 is a shift in seasons. Now, we know that the conflict between the Americans and Ruskies broke out in the late autumn (November) of 2014. Why is it that the autumn season in BF4's Caspian Border a radical shift towards what seems to be a much earlier autumn time (say September/October)? Meaning: time has passed to the next year (2015) to an earlier point in the fall season. Not to mention the giant border wall that has been built, replacing the chain-link fence before it. This stuff does not just happen in mere weeks, let alone days. *Operation Métro - Lovely Paris had a terribly bad case of PLR in November 2014. It was this event that sparked the aforementioned war between the US and Russia. Now, BF4's Operation Métro depicts a Paris that looks much more war torn than in BF3. The EURONEXT building has been bombed out, more debris out in the roads, destroyed military craft are scattered throughout the park. This is obviously trying to depict a passing of time. *Operation Firestorm - Cannot say much for this map, other than that there is more debris, again, indicating the passing of time. *Gulf of Oman - Same as Firestorm. *Second Assault Trailer - The narrator mentions "two years". Speculate as you will on this, though, IMO, this is indicating the time between BF3's release and Second Assault's release. One could also argue it means the SA maps are set in 2016. Either way, this both supports and nullifies the "SA map same year theory". I apologize for the lengthy post. I have just been thinking about this for awhile. It may seem minor to mention, but it is, as we all know, the little things that make Battlefield as a series stand out than the rest of the competition. Please do leave your replies below and see if we can conclude something out of this terrible mess of confusing map names. 10:41, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :This is something I've noticed too. I think the line in the trailer is referring to real-life passing of time, but everything else points to these maps being set later than labeled. They may even take place during 2020 - because we don't know exactly what happened between BF3 and BF4, the war between the US and Russia could have ended shortly after November's hostilities, before flaring up again during the Admiral Chang debacle. :Stringing a canonical order out of multiplayer levels is always tricky, though. We may never get the full picture - could just be a map-naming oversight by the developers. Or there's something else we're missing (Time machine Easter egg, maybe). FluoxetinePatch (talk) 13:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :TIME TRAVELING MEGAKRAKEN CONFIRMED :Yeah, this has also crossed my mind. BF4's fiction around its multiplayer maps is kind of all over the place, (Why are the Ruskies and Chinese suddenly fighting each other? Why are we in North Korea, and why is the US attacking from the north? Why is the PAC now preparing for something that's going to happen over a century in the future?), definitely not the more well thought out stuff from previous games (2142 comes to mind). :If the maps do take place during the War of 2014, which I think is more likely, they'd have to have happened in 2016 (or in Caspian's case whenever Operation Riverside happened) and somebody dun goofed with the map names. Caspian's giant wall could've been built by whoever won the first time and the Americans are just pulling new offensives on all of the maps. Having them set during 2020 doesn't make as much sense since most of the other maps take place around eastern China, but both sides could've left units stationed in the areas after 2014 who just started throwing down after hostilities broke out again. - 20:36, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I asked Ben Jones, the lead designer for Second Assault, and he states that the maps take place during "the 2020 timeline of BF4". At this point, I think this as close to an official confirmation as we can get as to the date of the expansion. Source - https://twitter.com/Bagelbeard/status/1022995478064128000 ::--FluoxetinePatch (talk) 00:17, July 28, 2018 (UTC)